


Hot Dog Suit

by airyox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, VRAINS Week, hot dogs, its pretty light tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airyox/pseuds/airyox
Summary: Day 3: Hot Dog DayRyoken wasn't excepting himself to be kissing Takeru in a hot dog suit. But things happen.





	Hot Dog Suit

Ryoken wasn’t per se addicted to hot dogs, but the augmenting request of the three knights about the famous hot dogs he often brings made him order more and more. With the time he’d learnt that his archenemy, rival, and the person he saved, was no other than the regular that was always sitting far away from the rest of the world and that his accomplice was in fact, the hot dog seller himself, Kusanagi Shoichi. The world was indeed cruel against Ryoken but he couldn’t just stop buying those hot dogs. And it was even more ironic that Soulburner, Playmaker’s friend, was also a client of the Café Nagi. Ryoken couldn’t come as often as he’d have wished by respect for the young man he preferred to confront his rival directly, but someone as reactive as Soulburner was just a burden, he didn’t want to raise his voice, nor fight in daylight. However things happened, and a truce was done when the dark ignis decided to rebel.

As always Ryoken was going to get his daily hot dog, when he noticed something very odd. Someone, was standing close to the truck. With a ridiculous Hot Dog suit. His first reaction was to take his latest iPhone and record the ridiculous scene, until the man in the suit turned around. Ryoken gasped, it was Homura Takeru. When the later noticed who was filming him, he started to scream.

"Why are you here!" Takeru said pointing at the ex cyber terrorist.

"I-I'm getting a hot dog" Replied Ryoken not without trying his best to not cry for laughing.

Takeru practically ran toward the white-haired boy, dodging the kids that were around him. Takeru was now at a reasonable distance from the white-haired boy and narrowing his eyes, glaring at his phone. The more seconds passed the more Takeru's face became red from anger, or embarrassment, Ryoken couldn't tell honestly. He pointed furiously at the phone and tried to grab it immediately.

"Why were you filming Revolver?"

All color from Ryoken face started to fade, he had forgotten that he was filming the scene the shock of Takeru in that outfit had been quite strong. He tried to get back his phone into his pocket but the boy in the hot dog suit was much more stronger than Ryoken.

‘It would be appreciated if you would let go of my hand.’ retorted sarcastically Ryoken.

Takeru’s grip on Ryoken’s hand just kept being more forcefully making Ryoken backing up. He couldn’t let him know it was hurting him, Ryoken wasn’t this weak and two could play this game. He tried his best to shake off the other’s hand, useless the grip didn’t lessen.

‘Delete the video right here’ Takeru spat angrily locking eyes with his ennemy.

Ryoken wasn’t going to let himself get manhandled that easy, but trying to escape from the iron grip made him back up until he had to hit against a wall. He looked right then left, trying to see if anything could help me, but no one was here except the overexcited children that were now amazed by whatever Shoichi was doing.

‘It hurts stop.’ gasped Ryoken frowning ‘Just let me fucking go.’

Something clicked in Takeru, he’d never heard the older curse or even lose his composure, and this was definitely something he was enjoying. Closing the space between him and Ryoken the best he could with his suit he looked at him attentively, trying to see if he had any weakness showing up. Instant of that he noticed how long his eyelashes actually were, they flattered perfectly his blue eyes. This was bad, he couldn't think of the one who made him suffer as pretty, but the alarm that was ringing above him kept being shuted by each new details Takeru discovered about the other. 

‘Stop starring ’ mumbled Ryoken.

Ryoken took the opportunity of the inattentively pause the younger took to put his phone back in his pocket. But was shocked at the facial expression Takeru had, a mix of curiosity and almost what seemed like was fondness. It wasn’t a bad look on him. Ryoken too focused on the other felt something graze his cheek, or was it caressing him now? Ryoken was speechless, but closed his eyes not confident enough on facing him, like that, weak and unprepared. Then, a pair of oddly chapped lips were pressed against his own. But everything felt oddly calm acquainting the one who was kissing him. So, he kissed him back, nibbling on his lower lip. Quickly everything became messy, hands roaming around their now pressed bodies teeth clashing, even the younger’s glasses became a nuisance and made quite often groan the older. They were so engrossed in the amateur yet breath taking kiss that they didn’t notice Yusaku creeping up toward up coughing awkwardly startling the two boys.

“Takeru” started Yusaku not exactly sure of where to look at “Kusanagi, was worried about you so” he paused again, “am I stopping something?”

If they weren’t embarrassed during the disturbance, they now were and Takeru stormed first out of Ryoken’s arms, when did the embrace even happen anyway thought Takeru, but before he could join his best friend side. He felt his hand being held by non-other than Kogami Ryoken. He panicked, a bit why would he won’t let him go, was he blind, Yusaku was just in front of them.

“Homura, I’ll delete the video.”

Ryoken brought Takeru closer to him, and gave him a quick peck.

“Well farewell Homura, Playmaker.”

At this the white-haired boy almost ran away, ears and cheeks colored by his bold action, why did he do that, whereas the two best friends looked at each other, at a loss of words. No one seemed ready to talk out. Until Yusaku took the matter in hands and spoke up.

“So, you two are on a last name basis now?" asked yusaku "also nice hot dog suit i guess."

Takeru just sighed, damn the Kogami son, he’ll get him one day he though, but then he touched slightly his lips, the memories from the earlier kiss coming back. He wasn’t this bad of a kisser he could at least give him that.

**Author's Note:**

> Transkeru nation rise, yeah it's not really said in the story but i felt this was very important. Shout out to Kitt for being here to remind me I had to finish it. Hit me up on twitter @zarctiddies


End file.
